


and all the kids cried out, "please stop, you're scaring me"

by Insane_but_smart



Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gradual insanity, Songfic, Supernatural things, implied suicide, no respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: They'd defeated the Ender Dragon.There really wasn't much else to do, other than explore.It was only a matter of time before their fates were sealed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915528
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	and all the kids cried out, "please stop, you're scaring me"

**Author's Note:**

> born from an idea i had at 1 AM. would've made an animatic but i have no patience for that. i wrote this in like two days and have neglected my other fics send help  
> (The song featured in this fic is Control by Halsey.)

**_They send me away to find them a fortune  
_ ** **_A chest filled with diamonds and gold_ **

Dream had heard the rumours. Who hadn’t, really? The rumours about a house in the woods, or really, a mansion, where some great evil resided there.

The difference between him and the others who had tried, who had come before him, was that he didn’t believe in them, and even if they  _ were _ true, come on. He’d defeated the Ender Dragon. It wouldn’t be that hard.

He was very confident in his abilities, anyways.

There were rumors- other ones, ones with basis in  _ fact _ that there was some sort of treasure, and he’d be damned if he didn’t try to find it. He’d told his best friends about his plan, and they had immediately asked to help. George was excited, though he didn’t really show it much, and Sapnap was  _ very  _ excited. Bad would have come, but he wasn’t quite ready to do something like that yet. Nobody wanted to tear him from Skeppy anyways (despite his protests that they weren’t together).

They said their goodbyes to their muffin-y friend and plowed onwards, deep into the woods, in search of the dreaded mansion.

The plan was to stick together, but a cluster of mobs quickly separated Dream from the group.

He figured he’d just regroup with them later.

**_The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
_ ** **_The hallways, they echoed and groaned_ **

If there was one thing Dream wouldn't admit to lightly, it was fear. He  _ refused _ to be afraid. After all, fear clouded your judgement, and that wasn’t helpful.

But the house felt  _ alive. _

Ancient.

Eldritch.

It was horrifying, and so he trudged onwards with a shred of fear, the seeds of paranoia sown into the field that was his soul. And yet, he continued on.

He was looking for loot, some enchanted books in a library, when a peculiar book caught his eye.

Leather-bound and innocent, its cover tinted a slight dark purple. It glowed, not unlike an enchanted book did, and so, quite stupidly, he opened it, wondering if this was just gibberish like all of the othe-

It was…

The words-

He read them, silent and quiet as his eyes widened. No. This was-

_ Born in the year XXXX, eyes a dull grey-green, _

_ Spirit adventurous with an unquenchable thirst, _

_ Dragon-slayer, green-clad, a turn for the worse. _

This was about  _ him. _

A prophecy?

And- and what did it mean, a turn for the worse?

Whoever wrote this was weird.

_ Strong and proud, standing tall, _

_ Unknowing of the inevitable fall, _

_ A corruption, it spreads, _

_ It poisons the mind, _

_ And the end will come, _

_ From deep down inside. _

He slammed the book shut, dust flying out and making him cough. That was dumb. An inevitable fall? Pff. Please. He didn’t…

… 

He kept on going.

He made his way into a strange throne room of sorts (though there wasn’t any gold in sight, which was odd), and quickly took a look around for traps. It seemed to be clear of any such devices, which was… odd. This was a throne room, you’d expect defences… 

He walked around the perimeter, checking the walls just in case. He was anxious, for some reason. Maybe it was because of that dumb prophecy thing.

...was that stone poking out of the wall a little, or was that just his imagination?

He pressed on it lightly, and then a little harder when he felt a subtle shift, and a chunk of the wall swung open. His eyes glinted mischievously in the torchlight.

A secret passageway. Of course!

He stalked down it, footsteps light on the floor as he walked.

At the end of it, there was a single chest.

He opened it.

…A totem?

It wasn’t a Totem of Undying, that was for sure- this thing wasn’t even made of gold.

He reached for the totem, fingers poised to take it.

It burned cold against his skin and he winced.

He heard something behind him and he jerked around, sword appearing in his hand, anxious.

There was nothing except shadows. He put the cold, burning totem down, walking over to the hallways. Had something moved?

He turned back around, picking up the totem. It was very sharp and angular, made of a strangely coloured wood, and a splinter dug into his palm. He dug it out, wincing, and then tossed it aside, putting the figure in his pocket.

But something felt wrong.

He felt like he was being watched.

He-

There was a searing pain that went through him- like a blade had been driven into his skull.

He nearly collapsed, but kept on going like nothing was wrong. Because there wasn’t anything wrong, he was fine, he was doing just fine-

He staggered forwards. Shit.

**_I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
_ ** **_I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_ **

It hurt.

It hurt so much.

He felt weak.

He was falling, but not really, he was-

_ He could see bloodstains, bloodstains everywhere, on him, on the walls and carpet but mostly on him, staining his clothes, his hair, his hands, everything- _

He wanted to scream, at times, but something held him back.

Some other part of himself he hadn’t known of.

**_And I tried to hold these secrets inside me_ **

But he refused.

He kept himself… well, himself. He walked- or ran, really- through the hallways, netherite sword firmly in his grip.

Catching a glimpse of himself in a window, he frowned. His eyes weren’t…

They looked different. Colder. More sinister.

They were still the same shade of dull green, yes, but… 

(Were they glowing? Or did he imagine that?)

And he swore he saw his reflection wink at him…!

He rummaged through his backpack until the forgotten mask was retrieved, slipping it back on.

**_My mind's like a deadly disease_ **

He continued walking until his muscles seized up, stopping in their function entirely. He couldn’t move his own limbs.

Why couldn’t he…

“Dammit,” he muttered to nobody but himself, “Look at what you’ve done now…” He vented his frustrations at himself  _ to _ himself, and felt better.

But only a little.

After a minute of struggling to walk, he finally regained control of himself and continued onwards, eyelids slowly slipping to cover his view before he wrenched his eyes back open.

…

...maybe he should rest.

**_I'm bigger than my body_ **

He shuddered as he collected planks- he had forgotten a bed, they were supposed to stay outside but he was lost with no way back out- shivers shooting up and down his spine frantically. He had the constant feeling that he was being watched.

Hunted.

**_I'm colder than this home_ **

And it was so  _ cold, _ too, even his hoodie didn’t-

He pulled the thin fabric tighter around himself.

He wasn’t used to the cold, and he wasn’t all too sure that he liked it.

**_I'm meaner than my demons_ **

Finally managing to make a bed, he lay down in it, shifting his mask to the side so that it could easily be pulled back over his face. He hummed as he tried to sleep.

Finally, he did.

And not five minutes later, his eyes snapped open again, hungry and poisonous and toxic and  _ deadly,  _ the eyes of a hunter who has been lying in wait for his prey for all too long, and they were a brilliant shade of green, the kind you’d associate with venom or nuclear waste, the dangerous kind of green that sent chills down your spine. His lips twitched upwards in a smirk, his hand dropping to where his sword was in its sheath as something inside of him stirred in confusion.

The hunt had begun, and the players of his game were none the wiser.

**_I'm bigger than these bones_ **

Dream slipped through the hallways, his smile never wavering. He had slipped the mask back on at some point, pulling his hoodie over his head for good measure.

Where were they?

He needed them.

He needed them  _ right now. _

His eyes flickered back and forth between hallways, his eyes full of bloodlust still unsatiated, longing for sustenance.

George and Sapnap were… panicked.

They hadn’t seen Dream in a while.

Ultimately, they decided that they’d split up.

Dream had defeated the Ender Dragon, surely a few mobs hadn’t…

George made his way through the hallways slowly, his sword in his hands and at the ready.

He didn’t need it, though, because a flash of familiar yellow (it was the colour of piss, no matter what the alleged ‘green’ boy said) came into view. He gasped, running towards Dream before stuttering to a halt. Something was off.

A target.

And it came so willingly.

He might as well be merciful and kill it- agh, what was its name? George, right? He might as well kill George now, really, a reward for his compliance. The part of his face not covered by the mask, the visible portion- revealed his crazed grin. “Oh George~” he purred, and George blanched.

“...Dream…?”

A pause.

And then Dream lunged forwards, the feeble light of one of George’s torches glinting on the black netherite of his blade.  _ “Come here, George~!”  _ He hissed, swinging his sword at the smaller person, who blocked with his shield instinctively. “Dream, what are yo-”

_ “COME HERE-” _

George yelped in pain as the netherite bit into his arm, eyes wide as he recoiled. “Dream,  _ stop-” _

Dream paused, before circling George, the black blade he held never disappearing. “Why should I?” he asked, and George took a shaky breath.

“T- this isn’t  _ you _ , Dream, this isn’t-”

“Yes it is,” he snapped.

And then he noticed George was… crying?

God, that was absolutely pathetic- so much so that it was hilarious.

**_And all the kids cried out,_ **

"Dream-  **_please stop, you're scaring me_ ** , you don’t want to do this,  _ please. _ " George begged, and yet he didn’t meet the taller one’s ‘eyes’. Dream shrugged, his grin widening. “That’s not an answer. Do you  _ really _ want to die here?”

George didn’t.

He didn’t want to die.

Not here.

Not now.

Not to the hands of his best friend.

Not like this.

He was scared.

**_I can't help this awful energy  
_ ** **_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_ **

Dream’s hands twitched around the hilt of the sword before they slowly began to lift it. And then they stopped as he pushed his mask aside, brow furrowing as the corners of his mouth curved downwards into a confused frown. “What? Why am I-”

**_Who is in control?_ **

“Dream,” George choked out, and Dream looked up, his eyes meeting George’s. “George…? What am I doing out here? Where’s my bed?” He was so confused- hadn’t he just gone to sleep a few minutes ago?

George blinked, startled by the question, before he frowned. “You just tried to  _ kill  _ me, Dream, how do I know this isn’t- this isn’t some kind of a trick?”

“I’m not- I wouldn’t  _ kill you, _ you’re my best friend, that makes  _ literally no sense,” _ he chuckled uneasily. That was… weird. Dream looked d-

“George, you’re bleeding.” It was- it wasn’t that deep, but it _ was  _ bleeding quite profusely. He rummaged around for some cloth in his bag and bound the wound tightly.

George had relaxed (mostly- he didn’t fully trust the piss-yellow boy yet) by now. If Dream was really going to kill him, he would have done so already. Right? “We should go get Sapnap.”

“Good idea.” If they stayed here any longer, whatever had gotten to George might find both of them.

That would be bad.

**_I paced around for hours on empty  
_ ** **_I jumped at the slightest of sounds_ **

Dream had taken guard duty.

He was…

He had a feeling, a theory, and he wanted to test it.

George had tried to stop him, had said that they had just found Dream and that he looked tired, that he should rest, but he had felt fine and so Sapnap had let him.

He was jumpy, yes.

But…

...something in him screamed to go check on the sleeping pair, to take out his sword,  _ to cut their throats open and watch them bleed out on the gr- _

**_And I couldn't stand the person inside me_ **

Dream slapped himself, and not lightly either, not to keep himself awake, he just didn’t want to think those thoughts-!

He tried to shove them to the back of his mind, wandering through the house absently.

The farther he was from them, the better. He couldn’t risk hurting them.

He didn’t want that.

He’d never want that.

**_I turned all the mirrors around_ **

He kept walking, eyes focused on the carpet, his torch glowing softly but dimly, until he got to...

A room?

The door was taller than the others, he noted.

Perhaps there was something in there?

He pushed it open.

Mirrors.

A room full of mirrors.

Like a funhouse, he noted, but without the fun.

Everywhere he looked, his dull green eyes looked back.

He was being watched by himself.

He turned and left the room.

It wasn’t what he was looking for, and that was all that was important to him.

He made his way back to the two, realizing how badly he required sleep now. It was late, wasn’t Sapnap supposed to have the next shift? He needed sleep anyways… 

He walked into the small room in which they’d chosen to stay, walking over to Sapnap and shaking him gently. “Wake up.”

Sapnap groaned. “Five more minutes,” he mumbled, turning over.

Dream rolled his eyes. “No, you dumbass. Get up, you have to do your watch.”

Sapnap blinked, rolling over again. “You’re an asshole, you know that?”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

Sapnap left and Dream got into bed. Finally.

He was unconscious before his head hit the pillow.

**_I'm bigger than my body_ **

And yet...

**_I'm colder than this home_ **

...it was like he’d never really truly been there.

**_I'm meaner than my demons_ **

...like he’d never truly been… 

**_I'm bigger than these bones_ **

…himself. 

His dreams were a chaotic mess.

Screams, mostly.

**_And all the kids cried out,_ **

**_"Please stop, you're scaring me,”_ ** George whispered (was it George? Or was it him? Or Sapnap? Or Bad, or Skeppy, or Wilbur, or-)

It echoed around his mind, hypnotizing, unending.

**_I can't help this awful energy_ **

**** “ **_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_ ** ,” someone spat back, and he still didn’t know who it was.

**_Who is in control?_ **

...he was tired, even after he woke up.

He thought it was because of the lack of sleep. Sapnap had only been up for a short while before they had had to wake up properly.

They ended up splitting up again, marking their paths.

Something in him told him to follow one of them.

…

...just to keep them safe, right?

After all, he knew he could handle himself, but could they?

**_I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
_ ** **_They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_ **

He figured he should write down what was happening…

....just in case, you know?

**_And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
_ ** **_They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_ **

_ George, Sapnap, and I split up. I’m thinking about following them. I mean, they weren’t the ones to kill the Ender Dragon, but what if they got hurt? They’re alone, they could be overtaken and die. There’s no towns for miles around! I think I’ll go find George first. He was closest to me when we split up. _

**_I'm bigger than my body_ **

_...do I want to do this anymore? _

_ I’m getting bored _

_ wait _

_ Not bored _

_ Tired _

**_I'm colder than this home_ **

_ I feel like I’m fading away _

_ rotting in my own mind _

_ why? _

_ what changed? _

_ why do I  _ ~~_ want them dead? am i really that bad of a person? _ ~~ _ have to be like this _

_ i guess it doesn’t matter anyways. _

**_I'm meaner than my demons_ **

_ i can’t stop thinking about it _

_ i want to tear them apart _

_ i want to feel their blood on my hands _

_ i can’t want this _

_ right? _

**_I'm bigger than these bones_ **

_ I  _ _ have _ _ to. _

_ I don’t just want to anymore. _

_ T̶̯̐̆H̶͍͐̂Ë̶̮́Y̶̢͖̽  _ _ ̵̭́H̶̝̺̅̕A̷̛̭̜͘V̶̩͈͑͐E̷̙͖ _ _ ̵͈͈̾́Ṭ̵͘Ȏ̶̫͍̊ ̶̯̄͜D̷̼̖̑I̶̯̋͘É̵̢̪.̷̭̾ _

He tossed the book aside, drawing his sword, his eyes wide and hungry for blood.

He knew where to go.

. . .

A dull thud on the floor above him, the wood muffling startled yelps.

Upstairs.

He made his way through the hallways and to a staircase.

Whoever it was, they were horribly noisy.

He’d have to silence them.

And while he was at it, why not make it last forever?

George cut into the monsters around him, his sword sinking into them with a series of satisfying thuds and squelches. Panting, he straightened up, though not in time to notice footsteps behind him.

He turned around.

“Dream?”

Dream tilted his head questioningly. “Yeah, George?”

“I thought we were splitting up, what’s up with thi-”

“Oh, you know, just… thought I’d check on you is all.”

“...yeah, sure, sure.” His voice betrayed his mistrust, which was fair. Dream had been foolish before, to act that fast.

He understood that now.

“How’d you find me so easily?” George muttered, with a hint of a forced laugh, glancing over at him.

“Oh, just… I just knew,” Dream shrugged, tucking his free hand into his pocket. “You find anything so far?”

Something felt very, very off about Dream, George had realized by now, but he still tried not to show it. “Nah,” he muttered, shrugging nonchalantly. “Not really.”

Dream rolled his eyes, even though the other couldn't see. “Sure,” he replied, dragging out the middle of the word. “Sure you did.”

George eyed him suspiciously. “Do you… wanna come look for something? See what we can find?”

“Sure.”

“You go in front of me, then.”

That was a smart decision on George's part.

Too bad he was already too late

Dream had managed to back George into a corner.

Well, not literally, but metaphorically.

It worked all the same.

He grinned, his expression demented and unwavering. “Oh George~” he purred, his voice laced with fake sweetness. “C’mere~!”

George blanched, backing away, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.. “Dream.”

“George?”

“D- Dream, if you’re pranking me I swear to God- this is the second time in the last 24 hours that you’ve-”

_ “C’mere, George~” _ he whispered.

It wasn’t a request.

George stepped backwards, expression hardening. “No.”

Dream grinned, raising his weapon. “Well, I tried to warn you.”

“COME HERE, GEORGE~!”

“NO!”

_ “COME HERE!” _

George kept running. Dream kept chasing.

There was a corner, and George fled around it, hoping Dream would pause to figure out where he’d gone. He did, to his relief. George slowly slipped out and began to head in the opposite direction from whence he’d came.

The blade suddenly rammed into his chest stopped that plan dead in its tracks.

George was gone, dead before he could speak another word, before his body slowly slid forwards and off of Dream’s cold, hard blade and hit the floor, before his blood could begin staining the carpet.

Dream nudged his best friend’s body with the tip of his sneaker. He seemed dead enough. 

Better make- he drove his blade back in again, reveling in the way the crimson red stained his blade- sure.

He walked away from the scene of the crime, the grin on his face clear as day.

**_And all the kids cried out,_ **

**_"Please stop, you're scaring me"_ **

Dream was looking for Sapnap, so maybe it was just his luck when he found the other. “Heya Sap.”

“Hi Dream.” Sapnap glanced at the dried blood on Dream’s sword and forced a smile, unease settling into the pit of his stomach. That didn’t look like... “You found anything?”

“Nah, not really. I thought I’d come and check on you guys, see how you were doin’, you know.”

“Heh, yeah, sure.”

“Did  _ you _ find anything?”

“Aren’t you tired from holding your sword all the time?”

“Nah. Did you find anything?”

“I mean, just a few totems and all. Nothing too cool.”

“Oh, oof. Have you seen George at all?”

“...no.”

“Aw, oh well.”  _ Your loss. _

Sapnap sliced through some monsters with his sword, a group of two zombies and three skeletons dying by his blade. Dream helped, fighting them off, but only so they couldn’t steal his kill.

Dead.

He needed Sapnap dead, by his own hands.

It wouldn’t be as satisfying otherwise.

“Good job,” Sapnap told him, re-sheathing his sword.

Dream slid his halfway into the sheath, paused, and then sheathed it fully. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

Sapnap continued forwards and Dream watched him walk for a few steps.

**_I can't help this awful energy_ **

He could kill him now.

Stab him in the back.

Sapnap had no weapon out.

He was unaware.

Dream slowly and silently drew his sword from the sheath, trailing after the other.

One…

Two…

Three…

He swung at the exact moment Sapnap turned around. Panicking, the other raised his shield and blocked, drawing his sword as well.

Dammit.

There was a glint of fear, of hurt- betrayal- in the other’s eyes as their swords clanged together.

**_Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_ **

“Why are- why are you  _ doing _ this?”

“Because.” Dream replied.

There was no second half of that ‘sentence’.

**_Who is in control?_ **

For a split moment, a second, Sapnap had enough leverage to go on the attack, and so he did, his sword curving towards Dream’s chest, trying to get between the chinks of his armour.

Dream parried and the shorter one swore under his breath, a combination of cusses and ‘muffin’s.

Sapnap tried again, to hit him, but overswung just a little- and Dream used that momentum to knock his sword nearly out of his hand, throwing him off balance, sending him towards the floor.

Dream swung his sword towards his target.

**_And all the kids cried out,  
_ ** **_"Please stop, you're scaring me"_ **

Sapnap screamed, tears in his eyes as a searing pain cut him in the ribs.

It hurt-

He stumbled away from Dream’s sword, his vision swimming. Dream grinned down at him. “Does that hurt?”

He nodded, because- because- because  _ f--k, that  _ _ hurt _ _. _

Dream’s grin grew wider.

“Good.”

“I trusted you-!”

“Your loss.”

He walked off, leaving Sapnap to bleed out on the cold floor, sobbing and hurling obscenities at him.

**_I can't help this awful energy_ **

His bloodlust hadn’t abated at all.

Actually, it’d grown  _ stronger. _

It tore at him.

Every minute. Every second.

He  _ had _ to kill someone, something, he couldn’t-

He-

He  _ had nothing left except his bloodlust. _

He had nothing and nobody left but himself.

There was really only one solution here.

He raised his sword.

What better way to end this endless self-torture than to… 

He swung.

**_“Goddamn right, you should be scared of me,”_ **

There was pain.

And then there was only darkness.

**_Who is in control?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> if there's anything i should tag please yell at me i'm an idiot
> 
> all of this is just me bsing a plot lkfjsdaflkkjfsskjf send help i'm stupid  
> i don't even know why that prophecy exists don't @ me fdlajflksdfj w a


End file.
